


Overthinking

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst (of sorts), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Overthinking, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: He's decided to act on how he feels.  But it's not going quite according to plan.





	Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is usually the one who people think would be slow to react if Sirius acted on how he felt, but to my mind a lot of Sirius' confidence is for show and he's quite a lot more fragile underneath than people think. Hence this little drabble of a thing.
> 
> (Sirius might also want to consider that someone who doesn't want him is unlikely not to try to get out of the situation, best friend or not ...)

At last, the matter between you is acknowledged. You stand there with your eyes closed, your arms around him, breathing deeply and feeling nervous. Waiting for him to react is torturous. You’re wondering whether you’ve managed to make yet another spectacular mess of this.

You open your eyes again, unable to keep from looking at him, but he remains silent. He doesn't say anything for a few moments, just stands there in your arms looking up at you, as if weighing up his options. You have the overwhelming urge to weep.

This was a mistake. He doesn't want to know.


End file.
